disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Glass
Albert Glass the First is a glass fish and a student at Freshwater High. He enjoys reading, thinking, breathing, and playing the violin. He is best friends with Jumbo Shrimp. He is a nerd just like his friend Jumbo. He has a classical music upbringing. He can play the violin and loves reading books, maps, anything. He has skipped two grades ahead and is now in his first year of high school with Milo, Bea, and Oscar. He would be in 9th grade. Personality Albert is good natured and is the nicest and most well behaved kid in the whole school, as said by Oscar. However, he is sometimes nervous, quiet or shy and is an easy target for bullies, like Jocktopus to which he just accepts it. He also likes to have fun and makes jokes sometimes with his friends. He is friendly and allowed Oscar to give Milo ice cream and said he needed it more than him ("Dropsy!"). His dream is to become a violinist ("Flying Fish"). Personal life When he got an audition in the School Auditorium, he did not get the part. He got scared by Mr. Mussels by his loud voice and swam away, crying ("Fish Out of Water"). He was the first one to be chosen in the program Oscar made ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). When Jocktopus said his notecard, Albert thought it was beautiful, but Jocktopus beat him up. He then got to detention for standing out in the hallway too long by Mr. Baldwin ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). He and Jumbo tried to help Milo study for his test by playing a nerdy game with robots and Helen of Fish Troy. But they fail when Milo had no idea whats going on ("Fail Fish"). Albert's counterpart in Oscar's "dream" was King Sticklers messenger. He told him that the princess was captured and Oscar said he doesn't remember him being here ("The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish"). Albert had a large role when Milo got a ninja. He was bullied by Jocktopus again and Milo, Bea, and Oscar felt bad for him, so Milo tapped Jocktopus. But he punched him to an another tank and Milo found a ninja. Milo used the ninja to beat Jocktopus from making fun of Albert in a light bulb. Albert thanked Milo for saving him and Milo says no problem. When Milo became a bully and trapped everyone in bowls, Albert was the last one standing and when Milo looked at him to see if he's doing anything, Albert just stood there, frozen and sweating. When Milo passed by him, Albert ran to Milo and he trapped him for a ridiculous reason about stumbling to the president who may have been visiting for some "odd reason". At the end, Albert was free and was bullied by Jocktopus again ("Milo Gets a Ninja"). Albert again had a big role when he is shown to be having the "dropsy". When Mr.Baldwin notices, he presses a button and Principal Stickler and Nurse Fishington comes and Fishington put's Albert in a bag. When Milo sees Albert having money, free food, having someone do his homework and not getting bulled, Milo decides to fake having the disease. He is next to Albert when they fell for the trick. Milo anted to tell jokes, but Albert, still very sick says "Mother, is that you?". Oscar later gives Albert some ice cream, knowing Milo does not have dropsy. But Milo forces him to give it to him, and Albert tells Oscar he could give ice cream to Milo since he "needs it more than him". Later, Albert gets cured and Coach Salmons throws a recovery party for him ("Dropsy!"). Albert had another large role, even larger than before. When it was Albert's birthday, he handed out cupcakes to everyone, except Bea. She told him he probably did not see her and it was a mistake, but Albert said that he does not like Bea. Bea went home and Milo told her she could hang out with Albert the whole day and he might see how nice Bea really is. She first helps when Albert couldn't open the tab in his soda can. Bea opened it, but Milo drank it and said Albert ran away screaming there was a girl he did not like getting germs all over his soda. When Albert was eating his sandwich, Bea came and told him she heard he loves to play the fiddle. Albert corrected her and told her he plays violin. Then, Bea pulls out a pink violin with broken strings and plays it, but it was so bad Albert's head cracked and his brain popped open. She then opened the door for Albert when he was holding a big stack of books. He thanks her, which makes Bea think he's her friend now, but he still does not like her. The next day after Bea got some ideas from Shellsea, Bea went to Albert's house. She gave him tickets to the Swirlies and a friendship bracelet. Albert did not feel comfortable watching the Swirlies with Bea. Milo tried to help Albert by putting butter on the bracelet, making Albert's fin slip out. He laughs and goes away, but Albert slipped and fell in the toilet. Bea, Oscar and Milo then jumps in to save him. They manage to get him out. Milo told Albert he has to like Bea now since she saved his life, but Albert still does not like her. Bea now doesn't care what other people think of her. Albert then giggles and says he does like her. He said the reason why he did not like her is because she is so desperate for people to like her, which is so obnoxious. He then held out his hand and asks Bea if they want to be friends. When Bea was about to hold his fin, Albert gets a friendship bracelet on their wrists and everyone laughs. But then dehydrates (along with Milo, Oscar, and Bea) cause of no water and falls in the toilet again. ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). When Milo became giant after he went to the big tank, Albert told everyone that Milo said he was going to lift a statue, and then he did. Also when Milo grew extremely big and went to Freshwater High, Albert screamed with all the other students when they all saw him ("Big Fish"). When Dr. Frog called Albert to read his poem in poetry class, his poem was "Bunnies, bunnies, from here to there, I love you bunnies, everywhere" ("The Dark Side Of The Fish"). When Bea, Oscar, Milo, and Esmargot were watching Brandon Bubbler on TV, Albert asked if anyone wanted to go with him to see Brandon at his concert. Bea wondered where Albert came from, but Albert was sitting next to them the whole time. Esmargot put slime on Albert's face to make him visible. Albert thanks her, and they both head off to get tickets for the concert ("Dollars and Fish"). When Milo asked the boys what the most radical-est thing they could think of Albert said ninjas. Albert thought the boys team will win for sure when Milo showed them the plan for their float. In the boys float, Albert activated the controls, and shot the girls float with the "macho laser". When the girls float was coming towards the boys and was about to destroy it, Milo ordered Albert to drive their float away, but Albert's fins were not strong enough to move the control, making the boys have to abandon ship ("Fish Floaters"). When Milo believed that Fish Brain Parasites were real, he noticed Albert ordering a "green tea broccoli smoothie" at the cafeteria. Albert drank the smoothie, which turned Albert green. He put on shades and his wig fell off after he laughed so hard, which made him look like a Fish Brain Parasite. He went over to Milo, Bea, and Oscar. Milo was terrified that there was a "parasite" in the school, and Albert "infected" Oscar and Bea by high fiving them. Although Albert was not a parasite, Milo still ran away from the cafeteria. Albert, who wants to cheer up Milo, chased after him ("Parasite Fright"). Albert, like all the other students of Freshwater, preferred Randy Pincherson's fridge hats rather than Milo's fridge hats. When Albert was about to spend his money on Milo's hats, he noticed Randy having a truckload of even better fridge hats ("Milo's Big Idea"). Albert's segment in Bea and Oscar's morning announcements was the "Bunny of the Day" segment. When the cafeteria was closed due to Oscar quitting the announcements, all of the students went crazy for food. Clamantha imagined Albert as a drumstick, and chased after him ("Good Morning, Freshwater"). Albert is shown playing football in the football field, only getting kicked by Pass, Punt and Fumble ("Diary of a Lost Fish"). When watching the geckos competing against Freshwater, Albert questioned Jumbo Shrimp who's inside the mascot costume. Jumbo told him that nobody knows ("Mascotastrophe"). When Bea and Milo tried to help Oscar pick a club, they got into the map club, which had only 2 people: Jumbo Shrimp and Albert. Bea told Milo and Oscar that they should not join the map club, due to it being "nerdy". Later, it is shown that Bea accidently signed up for map club, thinking that Albert and Jumbo wanted her autograph. The paper that she signed was actually the map club signing list. Bea sent Jumbo and Albert to a quest to find the missing map, which she only did to distract them so she could sneak out of map club ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Albert and Jumbo were excited about going to Pupu Goodtimes amusement park. Albert, Jumbo, and Oscar spent their time trying to win a game to win a "Limited edition Fork Saber". They all failed to knock all the cups, since Jumbo's throw was too strong, Oscar's throw being weak but accurate, and Albert could not even pick up the ball. Albert suggested Oscar that they all should ride the Pu-Panator so that Oscar could knock the pins from the rollercoaster. They managed knocking all the pins down, and won the fork saber ("Good Times at Pupu Goodtimes"). In the "Potatoes for Winter" play, Albert played as the father of Spetlona. Potatoes were very important in their town, but when the prince made them lose all of their potatoes, Spetlona's father went ill, so she had to journey to Beastapus' castle to rescue the Great Potato for her father's sake. At the end, Bea saved the Great Potato and her father survived ("Fish School Musical"). Albert dressed up as a witch for Halloween. When the gang all decided to trick-or-treat outside the tank, Albert joined their plan to go through Halloween without running into Jocktopus. When Jocktopus caught up to them, they all had to get their candy back from Jocktopus. They ran after him in a horse costume, in which Albert and Bea controlled the legs ("Halloween Haul"). Albert and Jumbo was one of the people who tried to win the talent show. When Bea wanted to stop Shellsea and Clamantha's constant arguing, she told Albert to make them stop. Albert told Bea that she got across the "classic conundrum". Albert and Jumbo watched Bea's dance group perform on stage ("Fish Talent Show"). When Oscar and Milo tried to figure out why Steve Jackson is so perfect, it is shown that Albert and Jumbo wants to know the answer to that question. Albert pointed out that the reason Steve is so perfect is because of his hair. When Steve passed by the boys, he accidentally dropped his hair gel, which the boys put it on at the back of the school. They ended up with perfect hair, so they went to Freshwater and became popular. Albert was very good at dodgeball after he put on Steve's hair gel. When Oscar told them that they were running out of hair gel, Albert and Jumbo told Oscar that they could all share the gel. Later on, part of Oscar's hair was getting back to his normal hair-style, so he went back to the locker to get more hair gel, without anyone noticing. However, Jumbo and Albert were already at Oscar's locker, and was trying to steal the hair gel as well. Albert stated that he needed the hair gel because Coach Salmons offered him a dodgeball scholarship. All of the boys fought for Steve's hair gel, and ended up throwing the gel all over the student's heads, causing their hair to be perfect as well. Steve found the boys fighting over his hair gel, and they all confessed about what they did. Steve gave a little speech about how nobody is perfect, and that if they want good things to happen, they should all try their best at what they do. All of the boys forgave each other, and went to the Hokey Poke with Steve Jackson ("Hairanoid"). Although not shown, Albert got rejected by Lonnie when playing his violin at the band tryouts. Albert told Milo that the marching band won't let anyone play after school. At the battle of the bands, Albert, along with the rest of the students who didn't make the tryouts, helped Milo fight the marching band ("Banned Band"), Albert and Jumbo Shrimp received Milo's party invitation after Jocktopus and Piranhica made the two into snowmen. For some reason, Albert wished for a pony for Christmas, in which Bea gave to him at Christmas Eve. At the end, Albert and all of the Freshwater students skated around the Christmas tree at Milo's party ("Merry Fishmas, Milo"). When Milo was falsely accused for gluing Mr. Baldwin into his chair, he came across Albert. Albert ran away, not wanting to get into a conversation with a fugitive. Albert hid in the boy's bathroom, and Milo tried to convince Albert to help them. Milo told Albert to get a piece of the glue on Baldwin's chair, and Albert went into the classroom, cutting the piece of glue into a lightning bolt shape. Albert told Milo that he should go over to Jumbo so he could exaimine it ("Milo on the Lam"). When Piranhica stormed out of the door, angry that Jocktopus forgot his and her anniversary, Jocktopus was too busy bullying, or "playing" as he calls it, Albert and Jumbo. Piranhica angrily put both Albert and Jumbo into a trash can, and told Jocktopus that they're breaking up since he forgot about their special day. Later when Jocktopus was sad about his break up with Piranhica, he got Milo, Oscar, Albert and Jumbo to his locker. Jocktopus explained that after he and Piranhica broke up, he doesn't feel like doing anything, not even beating them up. The boys decided to hang out with Jocktopus for the whole day, which made him forget all about what happened that morning, until he saw the girls, who was dressed up as Piranhica. When Bea thought of the idea to recreate Monday morning exactly as it was, Albert announced in the loudspeaker about the eel, replacing Principal Stickler ("Break Up, Shake Down"). Appearance Albert is a light green, transparent glass fish with a visible floating brain in his head. He has brown hair, which is a wig, and has a brown shirt with a black tie. He is not a jellyfish because he would have long tentacles and jellyfish don't have brains. Relationships Jumbo Shrimp Jumbo and Albert are the best of friends. They are both nerds and love hanging out with each other. Bea Goldfishberg It is revealed he does not like Bea, at first for an unknown reason. He thinks she spreads germs all over his drink and his head cracked open when Bea played the violin. At the end, Albert finally becomes friends with Bea, saying he did not like her cause she was trying so hard for people to like her, which is obnoxious. That means starting from this episode, Albert is Bea's friend and has a good relationship with her ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). He and Bea danced at his Recovery Party ("Dropsy!"). Milo Albert is Milo's friend and enjoys hanging out with him. Milo wanted to protect him from Jocktopus, which Albert greatly appreciates. He tried to help Milo study for his test so he can pass, but unfortunately failed ("Fail Fish"). Bea asks Milo and Oscar if they hang out with Albert. They said they do all the time and even has nicknames for each other. Milo put butter on the friendship bracelet so Albert could escape ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Oscar Like Milo, Albert is Oscar's friend and likes hanging out with him. Oscar once volunteered to do Albert's homework when he was sick, making that warm his "sick" little heart ("Dropsy!"). He also plays strategy games with Oscar, like when he, Jumbo and Oscar played one to help Milo pass his test ("Fail Fish). When Bea questions Milo and Oscar if they hang out with Albert, they respond they hang out with him all the time, and even has nicknames for each other ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). Finberley Albert was passing out cupcakes for people that he likes. And he started with Finberley. Meaning that him and Finberley are good friends ("Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story"). They were also talking to each other once, saying how funny the word "algae" sounds ("Underwater Boy"). Esmargot Albert and Esmargot went on a lunch date ("Doris Flores Gorgeous"). Esmargot put slime on Albert's face to make him visible. Him and Esmargot went together to get tickets to the Brandon Bubbler concert ("Dollars and Fish"). Background information *Based on his intelligence, he is named after Albert Einstein. *Albert is in the map club and loves the unfolding part. *He doesn't like it when people stare at his brain. *He was dating Esmargot in Doris Flores Gorgeous. *Although he did not like Bea in "Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story", earlier episodes show he does have a good relationship with her, like dancing with her in the recovery party and with Bea feeling bad for him being bullied by Jocktopus ("Dropsy!", "Milo Gets a Ninja"). *His organs are shown in his body and his head could break open, and his brain and eyeballs could float away. *When he drinks any type of liquid, they are shown inside his head, flooding it up ("Dances with Wolf Fish"). *He plays the violin ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" "Banned Band"). *He sleeps in a Water Experiment tank ("Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story" "Flying Fish"). *Not counting Milo, Oscar, Bea, and Bud, Albert appears the most out of any other character. *Albert wished for a pony on Christmas. ("Merry Fishmas, Milo") *Albert has crushed on Esmargot (Chicks Dig Vampires) *As a human, he resembles Gohan from Dragon Ball Z. Category:Fish Hooks characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters